Pokemon Chronicles: Jake's Adventure
by Godkombat21
Summary: In celebration of the discovery of 649 Pokemon, The Indigo Plateau is hosting the first ever world tournament. Because of this, trainers from all regions are coming to Kanto to collect badges and participate. Follow Jake, his partner Gible, and the various friends he encounters on his journey as he strives to collect badges and win the World Tournament. (Takes place before 6th Gen)
1. The Journey Begins

**Note:**

**This story takes place in an updated Kanto region, but before Generation VI. It mainly takes inspiration from the Pokemon Adventures Manga. I do not own Pokemon, I only own the OCs.**

"And it looks like they are evenly matched yet again!" The announcer roared as the two dragon Pokemon collided with there attacks. "This has truly been an electrifying battle as both sides are giving there all. But which who will come out victorius?" The camera shifted, zooming in on a tall, but calm blonde woman dressed in a black dress. "Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh region?" The camera then shifted again to a red headed man dressed in what seemed like a nobleman's outfit with a cape. "Or Lance, the dragon master?"

"Garchomp, Brick Break lets go!" The woman commanded.

Garchomp roared as its' claw began to glow white. It ran forward.

"Dragonite, Dragon Claw!" Dragonite also roared as it ran foward, its' claws glowing with a greenish aura.

The attacks collided as a small shock wave shook the colosseum, forcing the two Pokemon back.

"Use Draco Meteor!" Dragonite was then engulfed by an even brighter aura as the sky darkened, then massive glowing meteorites materialized, hurdling towards Garchomp.

"Dragon Rush!" Garchomp then charged forward, as it leaped avoiding each meteorite, it was about ten feet from Dragonite when the last meteorite landed on Garchomp, exploding on impact.

"Oh, that's got to hurt!" The announcer yelled.

Lance at smirked as it looked like a direct hit, when suddenly Garchomp leaped out of the smoke. It then became engulfed in flames as it dive-bombed into Dragonite.

"Oooo, and that Dragon Rush attack hits its mark!"

"Crap..." Lance growled as Dragonite stumbled back. "Don't let up, Hyper Beam now!"

"Flamethrower." Garchomp then expelled a stream of bright orange flames from its' mouth as Dragonite shot a glowing yellow beam of energy from its' mouth. The attacks collided with a flash.

* * *

"Jacob?!"

Jake paused the TV. "Yeah Mom?" He called back.

"Jacob, aren't you ready? The Professor's waiting."

"Yeah, we gotta start our journey!" His brother yelled, with obvious enthusiasm in his voice.

Jake smiled warmly as he shut off the television.

"Alright, I'm coming." Jake stood up, putting on his grey hoodie and grabbing his bag. He stepped in front of the mirror smiling as he made sure he was looking his best. He then turned to the curled up mass on his bed.

"Come on Gible, it's time to start our adventure."

There was a yawn as the stubby, stout little Pokemon sat up. Jake chuckled as he lifted up his still drowsy Gible.

"You ready to make it to the big leagues buddy?"

Gible was Jake's very first Pokemon, whom he had hatched from an egg, as well as his best friend.

Gible grunted happily as it clamped down on Jakes head softly.

"Heheh, alright then, let's go." Jake then returned Gible to it's pokeball as he headed down the steps. His mother was in the kitchen and smiled warmly as she saw Jake come down the steps. His little brother, Justin, could hardly contain himself. He had been counting down the days until he would finally turn ten years old, and now the day was finally here.

"What took you so long Jake? We've been waiting **forever**." Justin tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well sorry bro, I guess I lost track of time." Jake rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But I'm here now."

"Yes! Finally, our adventure begins!"

"Now hold on you two,". Their mother approached them. "Before you go, I want you two to take these." She then handed the two matching Pokegears. "While I won't be able to keep an eye on you two, I at least want to stay in touch."

"Don't worry Mom, we'll be fine." Jake said ad he took the Pokegear.

"Better safe than sorry." She retorted as she went back into the kitchen.

Jake grinned but then felt his brother tug on his arm. "Come on bro, we've got to go see the professor!" He whined.

"All right all right." Jake put on his Pokegear. "Let's go."

And with that, the brothers headed out.

Pallet Town, a pleasent little town. Untouched by the sands of time. Even after the legendary Red went off to become the champion of Kanto, Pallet remained the humble little town it always was. But the boys didn't mind, the people were nice and the town still retained a certain charm, and who wouldn't want to live by the ever famous Professor Oak?

The boys waisted no time as they headed for the large laboratory in the center of town. "Oh man, can you believe it bro?"Justin could hardly contain himself. "We finally get to start our journy, we finally get to become trainers."

"Yeah you're lucky bro." Justin looked up somewhat puzzled. "Mom wouldn't even let me go on a journey when I was ten. The only reason she let you go is that I'm with you."

Justin still seemed puzzled as they went inside.

"Ah, welcome boys, I've been expecting you."

The two brothers turned to see Professor Oak before them, smiling.

"Professor!" They said in unison.

"Your mother told me how you'd be arriving,"

"Professor!" Justin Sprang forward. "Did it arrive Professor?"

"Ah yes," Professor Oak walked over towards a lone pokeball on the counter. "I just got off the phone with Professor Juniper." He picked up the pokeball, handing it to Justin. "I believe this is the Pokemon you asked for."

Justin's face lit up. "Yes!" He grabbed the pokeball. "Thank you professor!" Justin couldn't wait, he tossed the pokeball in the air and out emerged a somewhat chubby orange and black, pig-like Pokemon. "My Pokemon..." Justin squealed, barely containing his happiness as it landed in his hands.

"It's called a Tepig." The professor explained. "A fire type, you should raise it will."

"Don't worry Professor I will." Without Waisting anytime, Justin bolted out, his new Pokemon in hand.

"W-wait a minute!" But Justin was already gone. "I didn't even get to give him his Pokedex..." The professor sighed.

"Yeah, that's my brother for ya." Jake laughed. "Don't worry Professor, I'll make sure he gets it."

Professor Oak looked up, when it came back to him.

"Oh that's right, I haven't given you your Pokemon yet."

"Heheh, yeah"

"Well, lucky for you I just so happen to have three Pokemon here that you can choose from." The Professor then led Jake to a room with a counter with three pokeballs sitting on top.

"Now your starter Pokemon is an important decision so choose carefully." He then pick up one of the pokeballs and preside the button on the front. "Will it be Bulbasaur, the grass type Pokemon?" Suddenly a quadrupedal Pokemon with a large bulb on its' back sat where the pokeball did. "will it be Charmander the fire type Pokemon?" Next to Bulbasaur stood a bipedal orange lizard-like Pokemon with a flame on its' tail. "Or Squirtle, the water type Pokemon?" On the other edge of the table stood a light blue, turtle like Pokemon.

Jake thought as he looked at the three.

"Take your time, I know it can be difficult to decide sometimes."

"Hmmm," Jake said aloud. He examined them, all seemed to be looking up at him with an eager and hopeful look. Well that is, all except Charmander, who turned his head spitefully and crossed his arms. Jake looked puzzled.

"Say Professor."

"Yes?"

"What's with this one?" Jake asked pointing at Charmander.

"Oh you mean Charmander? Best to pick another one Jacob."

Jake looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, Professor?"

"Well you see, this Charmander is really prideful, it desires to become strong and that being said, wants a trainer that will help him achieve that goal."

"Okay, so?"

"Well so far every trainer that I've given it to, it has rejected. It refused to listen to them and eventually they either have to return it or it just leaves them."

"Oh wow."

"Charmander hardly even listens to me."

Jake thought for a moment. "Maybe I could be that trainer."

"Excuse me?"

"I could be the trainer that will help him become stronger."

"Now I don't know if-"

"I can at least try Professor." Jake insisted.

"Well I suppose if you're that confident, I suppose."

Professor Oak approached Charmander.

"Charmander I believe someone wants to care for you."

Charmander glared as Oak got closer and then without warning, head butted the Professor causing him to fall to the floor.

"Professor!" As Jake went over to the Professor, Charmander leaped from the counter and bolted for the front door.

"Are you okay?" Jake helped him up.

"Yes I'm alright." He stood up. "I've endured worse."

It didn't take long for the two to notice Charmander was gone.

"Oh dear, we need to find Charmander."

"I'm on it." Jake then headed for the door.

"Both of you return." Professor Oak recalled Bulbasaur and Squirtle as he ran after Jake.

The duo chased after the flame Pokemon as it showed no signs of slowing down, there chase eventually led them all the way to Viridian City. There Charmander ran into an old rundown building.

"Finally we've got him cornered." Jake said panting heavily.

"Careful Jacob, a cornered Pokemon almost always fights." Oak warned.

The two entered the building taking note of the cracked paint, overgrown foliage, and somewhat caved in roof.

"What is this place?" Jake asked.

"This is what used to be the Viridian City Gym." Jake looked around. "That is before they made a new gym."

"Why'd they do that?" Jake asked.

"Well it was soon found out that the Viridian City gym leader was in fact Giovanni, the ruthless leader of a crime organization called Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket eh?"

"After Team Rocket disbanded, this gym became abandoned, and a new gym with a new gym leader was built."

"Wait Professor, look."

Professor Oak looked forward to see Charmander standing in the corner looking particularly hostile.

"Ah there you are Charmander." Oak approached it slowly. "I've been worried about you."

Charmander only glared menacingly.

"Come now Charmander, don't be difficult."

Suddenly there was a loud growl.

"Charmander, you know better than-"

"Uh...Professor?"

Professor Oak turned only to see a large Nidoking towering over them.

"Oh dear..." It then roared firing several purple needles out of its' back, Jake shoved the Professor aside avoiding the needles.

"What was that?!" Jake asked as the needles melted through the floor.

"Poison Sting, don't let them hit you."

The Nidoking then swung its' massive claw at them, narrowly missing them.

"Okay that's it!" Jake then pulled out a pokeball. "Alright Gible, let's go!" He tossed the pokeball as his Gible popped out. "Take Down!" Gible then flung itself at the Nidoking, colliding with its stomach with a loud thud.

"Yes!" Jake grinned. " Take Down once more!" Gible then backed up, and lundged forward again.

The Nidoking growled and just as Gible jumped at it, it punched Gible with a hardened fist.

"Gible!"

"Careful!" Oak urged. "That's one powerful Mega Punch."

The Nidoking then fired Poison Sting at Gible

"Quick Gible, use Dig!" Immediately Gible burrowed underground, avoiding the Poison Sting. The Nidoking looked around prepared to where ever Gible surfaced, then to its' surprise Gible leaped out from right below it. Just as it looked down, Gible uppercutted it.

"Yes! Great job Gible."

Professor Oak looked amazed. "That's one strong Gible." he thought.

Unbeknownst to the duo, Charmander also seemed interested in the battle before it. Even it knew an ordinary Gible shouldn't stand a chance against a Nidoking. Charmander looked at Jake. Something about this human was different, he had been able to make this Gible stronger. Could it be? Could this human be capable if becoming his trainer?

"Alright Gible, use Dig once more!" Once again, Gible dived under ground but this time, the Nidoking was ready. With a growl, Nidoking stomped it's foot and immediately the building began to shake.

"W-w-what's going on?!" Jake asked shaking.

"I-i-i-it's using Earthquake!"

As the ground shook violently, suddenly Gible was shot out of the ground, then Nidoking charged foward, striking Gible with its' horn.

"Oh no!"

"That's one strong Horn Attack!"

Gible landed in front of Jake's feet. "Gible are you okay?" Gible tried to stand up but almost immediately fell onto its' knees. Jake groweled.

"Earthquake does twice as much damage when the opponent's underground."

"Right..." Jake growled. "Gible return." He then recalled Gible. "Well now what do we do?" The Nidoking growled menacingly as it approached them. Then Charmander stepped forward.

"Huh?" Jake looked puzzled.

Charmander glanced at Jake awaiting orders.

"Could it be?" Professor Oak that in disbelief. "Jacob, I think Charmander wants to battle." He explained.

"Huh? R-really?" He looked at Charmander, seeing the fighting spirit burning in his eyes. Jake smiled and nodded. "Alright let's try this. Charmander, Flamethrower!"

Oak looked shocked. "F-Flamethrower?"

Charmander's tail flame began to burn brighter and more intensely as a fireball formed in its' mouth and soon became a massive stream of flames which singed the Nidoking.

"Whao." Jake said in amazement. The Nidoking stood there still smoking and then toppled over. Jake ran over to Charmander. "That was amazing, you were awesome Charmander." Charmander smirked as it placed its' hands on its' hips pridefully.

"H-How did you know Charmander could use Flamethrower?" Oak asked amazed.

"I didn't." Jake explained. "I just took a chance."

Oak smiled. "Well we'd better get back to the lab."

Later back at the lab...

"Well Jacob, with Gible by your side I'd almost say, you might not need to pick a starter." Oak said as he placed Gible's pokeball in a healing machine.

"Truth be told, that's not our first time battling." Jake said sheepishly.

The machine finished healing Gible. "I can tell." Oak said as he handed Jake the pokeball. "Still you're welcome to choose one if you want to."

"R-Really Professor?" Jake asked surprised.

"You're still starting journey aren't you?"

"Good point." Suddenly there was a feint growl, Jake looked down to see Charmander holding its' own pokeball in its hands.

The Professor's eyes widened. "I don't believe it..."

Charmander placed the pokeball in front of Jake and began to tap its' foot impatiently.

"Jacob, I think Charmander...wants you to be its' trainer."

"Ya think so?" Jake kneeled down and picked up the pokeball. "Do you wanna come with me Charmander?" Charmander almost immediately pressed the button on the center, recalling it into the pokeball.

"Hahahaha, I think that answers your question." Oak laughed.

"I guess it does." Jake laughed back.

"Well then, Charmander's yours." Suddenly something came to Professor Oak. "Oh that's right the Pokedex." He then grabbed to Pokedexes off the counter behind him. "Do make sure your brother gets his."

"Sure Professor, but um...what are these for again?"

"This device will record and provide information for every Pokemon you encounter, but it will also keep track of the levels of your Pokemon as well as the moves they learn."

"Huh, well, yeah I should definitely get this to Justin."

"Now I'm guessing you plan on participating in the world tournament at the indigo plateau?"

"You guessed right."

The Professor chuckled. "Then you'll need to collect badges no doubt. If I may make a suggestion, I'd say you should start at Pewter City, Brock's been seeking new challengers."

"Pewter City huh? Alright I'm there." Jake turned, heading for the door. "By the way thanks again for Charmander Professor, oh and for getting my brother his Pokemon."

"Anytime son, have fun on your journey, take good care of Charmander."

"I will, thanks again Professor." And with that, Jake left the lab. As he stepped out, he pulled out his two pokeballs. He tossed them in the air as Gible and Charmander both popped out if their pokeballs. "All right you two, you guys ready for an adventure?" Gible growled enthusiastically while Charmander simply smirked, crossing his arms.

"Alright, next stop, Pewter City!"

* * *

Authors note: And the adventure begins. For those who are wondering, who gave Jake Gible's egg will be revealed in time, but feel free guess.

Oh and for those who are wondering, Jake's real name is Jacob, but he prefers to be called Jake.

Anyways, next up: Road to Pewter City


	2. Road to Pewter City

**For those just now joining, allow me to do a quick rundown:**

First lets meet our protagonist

**Jacob/Jake**

Gender: Male

Height: 5"9

Age: 16

Physical appearance: A tall, partially african american teenager. He has black hair twisted into dreadlocks and emerald eyes. He prefers to where a grey hoodie, damaged jeans, and blue sneakers.

Bio: Jake is a calm and friendly boy. He has aspired to be a Pokemon trainer since he was five, however his overprotective mother refused to allow him to go on an adventure when he came of age. However, thanks to his younger brother as well as some convincing from his father, Jacob has finally been allowed to go on the adventure that he always wanted to go on, and just in time for the World Tournament at the Indigo Plateau.

And now for his team...

**Gible**

Level 10

Gender: Male

Nature: Jolly

Hatched in Pallet Town

Moves known:

Take Down

Dig

Dragon Rage (not yet mastered)

**Charmander**

Level 8

Gender: Male

Nature: Sassy

Met in Pallet Town at level 8

Moves known:

Scratch

Growl

Flamethrower

* * *

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" The enemy Rattata squealed in pain as it was burn by a massive stream of fire.

"Rattata!" The youngster ran forward grabbing hold of his burnt Pokemon. "Aw, man you knocked us out in one hit."

Jake rubbed his head embarrassed. "Yeahhh, I may have over down it a bit." He walked over. "I hope your Rattata's okay."

"It's okay. He just needs some time at the Pokemon center." The youngster recalled his Pokemon. "Your Charmander's really strong by the way."

"Thanks, I actually just got him."

Charmander puffed out its' chest, pridefully smiling.

"Anyways, we need to get going, nice battle kid."

Jake recalled Charmander and continued down Route 1, it didn't take long for him to reach Viridian City where his first stop was the Pokemon Center.

"There you are, you're Pokemon are now in perfect health." Nurse Joy handed Jake his two Pokemon on tray.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." He tucked away his two pokeballs away. "By the way, did a kid with a Tepig happen to come by?"

"Hmmm, let me think." Nurse Joy began to search her memory.

"About yay high?" Jake held his hand up to scale. "Very excited?"

"His name wouldn't have been Justin would it?"

"That's him!" Jake said hopeful.

"Well in that case you just missed him, right after I healed up his Tepig he took off in a heartbeat."

Jake sighed. "Well did he say where he was heading?"

Nurse Joy thought. "Well judging by the direction he was running...I'd say he went of to the Viridian Forest."

"Alright, then I still have a chance to catch up with him." Jake turned and rushed out the door. "Thanks again Nurse Joy." Jake said as he left.

Viridian Forest, once teeming with bug type Pokemon and bug catchers alike. While the bugs remained, as of late more Pokemon began to call the forest their home, and many rookie trainers see this as the perfect opportunity to expand their collections. Jake looked around the dark forest.

"Now where could Justin have gone?" He thought to himself.

But suddenly he noticed a bright light in the distance which appeared to be comming from a flame.

"Aha!" Jake headed in the direction of the light and sure enough, there was Justin, in the midst of a battle with a bug catcher.

"Use Ember!" Justin commanded. Tepig inhaled then exhaled, expelling a storm of sparks from its' nostrils at the enemy Metapod. It at first attempted to endure the attack but was soon forced back, it then lay there defeated. "I win!" Justinannounced triumphantly as the big catcher begrudgingly recalled his Metapod and walked off.

"There you are." Justin turned to see Jake come out of the bushes. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Jacob? What are you doing here."

"Looking for you." Jake reached in his pocket. "Professor Oak wanted me to give you this." He then handed Justin a Pokedex.

Justin looked puzzled at first, but soon had a realization. "Oh yeah, I forgot to get this."

"Heh yeah, that's why I brought it here."

"Thanks big brother, I can always count on you."

Jake smiled but then noticed something odd about Justin's Tepig.

"Justin is your Pokemon...glowing?"

Justin looked over and couldn't believe his eyes, Tepig was glowing and not just that it seemed to be getting bigger. Suddenly Tepig stood up on two legs, and became even chubbier than before, by the time it stopped glowing, it wasn't a Tepig anymore.

"Whoa..." Justin's stared dumbfounded.

"Justin...I think Tepig just evolved!"

"Evolved? R-really?"

"Use the Pokedex."

Justin booted up the Pokedex, pointing it towards his Pokemon.

_Pignite the fire pig Pokemon,_ _and the evolved form of Tepig. When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke._

"Pignite huh?"

"Oh man, how cool is that?! My Pokemon just evolved!...eh what does that mean exactly?"

Jake sighed. "It means it just changed into a stronger form."

"Whoa!" Justin leaned I'm close to Pignite. "So you're like, Tepig times two?"

Tepig grunted, flexing its' muscles while expelling smoke from its' nostrils.

"So awesome!" Justin could hardly contain himself. "Come on Pignite, lets make you even stronger."

Pignite grunted again with excitement.

"Bye bro, thanks again for the Pokedex." Justin waved goodbye to his big brother as he and Pignite disappeared deeper into Viridian Forest. Jake waved back.

"Well so long as I'm here." Jake pulled out a pokeball. "Might as well try to catch some Pokemon." He tossed the pokeball into the air. "Come on out Gible." Gible popped oit with an excited growl. "Alright Gible, let's go see what we can find." Gible nodded and the duo began to explore the forest, on alert for any wild Pokemon that may jump out. But so far, it was eerily quiet. But then there was a ruffle in the bushes. Gible growled intimidatingly, ready for whatever may try to jump out at them. Jake also readied himself as the ruffling became more intense, then finally it emerged. Jake could hardly believe his eyes. It was a Deino, but, everyone knows there are no Deinos in Kanto. It sniffed the air as if to be looking for something, unaware of Jake and Gible.

"Well might as well." Jake said indifferent. "Gible, use Take Down!"

Without warning, Gible lunged forward, at this point the Deino finally noticed them. It leaped, swiftly avoiding Gible's attack.

"That's some speed." Jake thought in astonishment. "Gible try Take Down once more!" Gible got up and attempted to tackle the Deino once more, it ducked as Gible leaped at it, causing it to crash into a nearby tree.

"Gible!" Jake ran up to it. "Are you okay?"

Gible shook off its' dizziness then gave Jake a thumbs up (or at least as well as a Gible could), signaling it was okay. At this point, the Deino turned and fled back into the bushes.

"It's getting away!" Jake yelled as Gible got back on its' feet. "Don't let it get away!" Immediately Gible dashed into the bushes after Deino, but suddenly there was a flash and Gible was forced back, its' flesh slightly burned.

"Gible!" Jake jumped, catching Gible before it hit the ground. "Gible, are you alright?!" Gible growled, somewhat dizzy.

"Oh man, was that your Gible?"

Jake looked up, standing before him was a tall caucasian boy, no older than Jake. He had jet black hair, and glasses. He also wore a black leather jacket and jeans, by his fit stood the Deino and on his shoulder sat a Treecko.

"I thought it was wild." He held out his hand to help Jake up. "Sorry about that." He said embarrassed.

"No problem, it was kinda my fault. You see we thought that Deino was wild."

The boy chuckled. "Well that's just silly, after all, everyone knows there are no Deinos in Kanto."

Jake blushed slightly. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"I'm Cody by the way." He held out his hand.

Jake shook his hand. "My name's Jacob, but you can call me Jake."

"Nice to meet you Jake." Cody glanced down. "So is Gible your only Pokemon?"

"Huh? Oh no, I have another Pokemon." Jake showed him the second pokeball on his belt. "Actually we were on our way to Pewter City."

"Oh, so I'm guessing you plan on challenging the gym?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"That's where we were heading as well."

"So you were planning on participating in the World Tournament to?"

"Yup, came all the way from Hoenn for it."

"Whoa you're from the Hoenn region?"

"Yup, me and my buddy Treeko here." The Treecko purred softly as Cody rubbed it's chin.

"Well," Jake pulled out Charmander's pokeball. "What do you say to a battle?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, if we're both gonna challenge the Pewter City Gym, we should hone our skills to make sure we're ready."

Cody pondered. "Well I guess you have a point."

"Sooo?"

"Alright, I accept your challenge."

Jake and Cody moved to a more open part of the Forest, taking positions at opposite ends.

"We'll each use one Pokemon, whoever makes the other's Pokemon fall wins."

Jake nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Alright then." Cody glanced over at his shoulder "Alright Treecko, it's your time to shine!" immediately Treeko leapt from his shoulder landing in on the field, ready for battle.

"A grass type eh?" Jake reached for a pokeball. "In that case, Charmander, come on out!" He tossed the pokeball, in a flash Charmander emerged eager to battle.

"A fire type? Guess I should have seen this coming." Cody muttered.

"Use Growl!" Charmander then let out a high pitch growl, distorting the air. Treeko kept its' feet planted on the ground, visibly shaken but still holding it's ground.

"Alright good, now Flamethrower!" Charmander then stopped growling and instead shot a stream of flames at Treeko.

"Quick Treeko, use Quick Attack!" Treeko then rushed towards towards Charmander, avoiding the flames with blinding speed, leaving a white trail behind it. It then tackled Charmander in the stomach, halting its' attack. "That's good, now use Pound!" Treecko then jump, summersaulting before trying to strike Charmander with its' tail.

"Don't give in, Charmander use Scratch!" Charmander jumped out if the way and before Treecko could get away, Charmander swiped at it with its' claws, Treecko jumped back trying to avoid its' attack, then Charmander swung again, striking Treecko in the stomach, sending it back a few feet.

"Alright now Flamethrower once more!" Charmander inhaled.

"Quick Treecko use Agility!" Just as Charmander exhaled the flames, Treecko suddenly vanished, reappearing in front of Charmander, shocking it enough to halt its' attack.

"Now use Pound!" Treecko then struck Charmander with its' tail, knocking it back.

"Charmander!" Jake yelled as it fell by his feet. "Are you okay?" Charmander shook its' head, recovering its' balance before getting right back up.

Meanwhile...

Justin and Pignite had just beaten yet another bug catcher, Pignite was still as strong as ever. "That's the seventh trainer in a row, we're unstoppable!" Pignite couldn't help but cheer along side its' trainer, but suddenly something caught its' attention. It growled as it heard the grass begin to rustle.

"Hey, what's the matter Pignite?" Justin looked puzzled but soon saw what Pignite was growling at. "Oh probably another Caterpie." Justin said annoyed. "I'll get rid of it." He picked up a nearby rock and tossed it into the bush. There was a loud thud, followed by a menacing growl.

"That doesn't sound good..." Justin said nervously.

Justin and Pignite's eyes both widened when they saw just what emerged from the bush in front of them.

"Oh dear..."

Back at the battle...

Charmander's Scratch attack and Treecko's pound attack collided with eachother, forcing them back. Charmander and Treecko both panted heavily, clearly exhausted.

"Come on Charmander show them your strength!" Charmander growled nodding its' head.

"We can still win this Treecko!" Treecko stood up straight growling in agreement.

"Alright Charmander now use-"

"GANG WAAAAAAY!"

Cody and Jake turned as Justin and Pignite came barreling through.

"Wha?! J-Justin?" Jake was even more confused than ever, then he saw exactly what they were running from, a large and angry Rhydon.

"What the?!" Cody choked. "Where'd **that** come from?!"

The Rhydon roared as it stomped through the forrest.

"Justin, what did you do?!" Jake yelled turning to his now cowering brother.

"I-I threw a rock at it, and I think I made it mad!"

"Ya think?!"

The massive Pokemon roared once again.

"Nevertheless, we should probably stop this thing!" Cody yelled.

"Right! Alright Charmander, Flamethrower!" Charmander breathed flames ate the Rhydon, but the flames did little more than enrage the monsterous Pokemon even further.

"Well that didn't work, all right Treecko, confuse it with Agility!" Treecko then ran towards the Rhydon, seeing it coming, Rhydon swung at it, but immediately Treecko vanished. It reappeared on Rhydon's tail. It tried to attack but Treecko vanished again.

"Alright Charmander now use Growl!" Charmander carried out the attack, Rhydon began to become even more confused and angry than before.

"Justin, Pignite is part fighting type right?" Jake turned to him.

"Uh...yeah I think so."

"So shouldn't it know some fighting type attacks?"

"I...guess so."

"Quick check on your Pokedex, rock types are weak to fighting."

"Oh that's right." Justin looked at Pignite's move set with the Pokedex. "Yes!" He put it away. "Alright Pignite, Arm Thrust!" Pignite grunted, expelling smoke from its' nostrils before charging at the still shaken Rhydon. It the struck it on the head with its' arm, then again four more times. The Rhydon stumbled back.

"Yes, now it's our turn. Quick Charmander, Flamethrower!" Charmander yet again expelled a blast of flames, this time striking Rhydon in the stomach actually causing it to stumble back.

Cody grinned. "Lets finish this, alright Treecko, use Pound!" Treecko leapt up and swung its' tail, striking Rhydon in the snout, it then fell back, leaning weakly on a tree behind it. At that point Justin saw a chance. Reaching into his bag, Justin pulled out an empty pokeball.

"Alright," He stood up. "Pokeball go!" He then tossed the ball at the Rhydon, it land right on its' snout before pulling the Pokemon in. The pokeball then landed on the ground, it shook once, then twice, then once more before there was a loud "Ping!"

"Holy crap!" Justin immediately dashed forward, grabbing the pokeball. "I just caught a frickin Rhydon!" He held the pokeball high into the sky, Cody and Jake let out a sigh of relief, at least it was all over.

Later...

"Your brother sure went off in a hurry."

Jake chuckled. "Yeah he's probably just eager to find the gym. Heh, I don't blame him, with that Rhydon the gym should be a cinch."

"That reminds me," Cody then looked puzzled. "How did a Rhydon end up here? I thought this was a bug type forest."

Jake shrugged. "Got me, according to some people, new Pokemon have been moving in, but a Rhydon?! Yeah, that's weird."

Cody chuckled. "I guess this region's just full of surprises."

"Heh, yeah I guess so." Jake then realized something. "Hey we never did finish our battle."

Cody smiled. "Yeah well, lets just call it a tie for now, while I can't say the same for your Charmander, Treecko needs some rest."

Jake nodded. "I can live with that."

Cody gathered his things.

"But Cody," He looked up. "When we meet up at the Tournament, don't expect me to go easy on you."

Cody grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it." Jake nodded as Cody then went off to find his way out of the forest.

Jake looked down at his two pokeballs

"Well, the gym's a waitin."

Next up: Old History

* * *

Author's Note: if you haven't noticed, Pokemon in this fic do not say their names, rather they grunt, growl, roar, etc. like animals. Just makes more sense to me.


	3. Ancient History

"Ugh, finally!" Jake breathed a sigh of relief as he walked through the opening at the edge of the forest. He had been wandering Viridian Forest for hours and he along with his Pokemon were no doubt exhausted. He kept walking reaching a hill which allowed him to get a good look at his bearings. Yup there it was, Pewter City, once a small town now a bustling community. While it lacked the hustle and flare of the likes of Saffron City or Goldenrod, it was no doubt impressive. Jake's first stop was the Pokemon Center, as Nurse Joy healed his Pokemon, Jake couldn't help but notice a poster on the wall, showcasing a tall man with spiky hair and tannish skin, his eyes were squinted and he was wearing some sort of vest. Behind him stood an Onix and along the top of the Poster it read: "Challengers wanted".

"I'm guessing this is the local gym leader?" Jake asked, pointing at the poster.

"Hm?" Nurse Joy turned from the machine. "Oh you mean Brock? Why yes he's the Pewter City gym leader."

The healing machine beeped, signaling that the Pokemon were healed.

"He specializes in rock types you see, they're really powerful."

She then handed him his Pokemon. "There you are."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Taking his Pokemon, Jake headed for the door, but as he stepped out, something caught his eye. It was a strange trench coated figure just standing there mumbling to himself.

"So this is Pewter City?" The figure said to himself. "Doesn't seem so great to me..."

"Excuse me?" The figure jumped, caught off guard. "Can I help you with something?" Jake asked somewhat weary.

"Uhh...No thanks kid...I'm just passing by." Before Jake could say anything else, the figure swiftly hurried off elsewhere.

Jake just stood there, dumbfounded, what strange people they have here in Pewter City. What was with that guy? Why was he acting so sneaky? Was he a spy? An undercover cop? A crimi-

"GET BACK HERE!"

Jake's thoughts were interrupted as a Clefairy ran past him, laughing mischievously. Not far behind it, followed a very frustrated looking girl with blue hair, glasses and wearing a zipped up hoodie. Following her was a blue otter-like Pokemon wielding two scallop shells.

"No way you're getting away this time!" The girl yelled. "Dewott, Ice Beam!"

Immediately, her Pokemon leaped into the air, it took a deep breathe and then shot out a light blue beam of energy, the Clefairy smiled smugly, as it leaped, avoiding the attack, a large chunk of ice formed where the beam struck. The Clefairy chuckled and started to spark, suddenly it shot out a massive bolt of electricity.

"Thunderbolt?!" The girl yelled in shock "Quick Dewott, get out of the way!"

Dewott jumped, trying to avoid it, but the bolt still made contact shocking Dewott and inflicting massive damage.

The girl growled. "Grr, we can't let it get away, quick Dewott, Quick Attack!" But Dewott just stood there, paralyzed in place. "Crap it paralyzed us.." She growled.

"Here let me try." Jake stepped forward, pokeball in hand. "Alright Gible let's show em!" Gible emerged as he threw the pokeball. The Clefairy snickered before using Thunderbolt once more. A direct hit, but Gible didn't budge, in fact it showed no signs of even feeling the attack. The Clefairy's smug smile changed to a look if genuine shock once its' attack ceased and Gible still stood strong. Jake laughed. "No way an electric attack that is gonna even dent my Gible."

"Hm, not bad." The blue haired girl thought.

Jake grinned. "Now it's our turn. Alright Gible, use Take Down!"

Gible lunged forward, in a panic the Clefairy jumped, trying to avoid it. Gible immediately leaped after it, striking it.

"Great work, now Dig!" Gible dived under ground. At that point Clefairy looked around, panicked, but in a flash Gible resurfaced, uppercutting Clefairy.

"Let's rap this up, Gible, one last Take Down!"

Once again, Gible lunged forward, Clefairy was at that point too dazed to try to dodge. Gible then tackled Clefairy against the wall, Clefairy then fell to its' hands and knees as Gible jumped back.

"And now for the final touch..." Jake pulled out a pokeball. "Pokeball go!" He tossed it, it hit Clefairy right on the forehead, pulling it inside. The pokeball landed on the ground. It shook once, twice, a third time, and then "pinged".

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA!?"

Jake jumped as the blue haired girl stomped up to him, with a look of sheer rage.

"I'VE BEEN CHASING THAT THING SINCE MT. MOON, AND YOU JUST WALTS IN HERE AND STEAL MY CATCH?!"

"S-steal?! Hold on a sec-"

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MISTER?!"

"Calm please I didn't steal the Clefairy." He picked up the pokeball containing Clefairy. "I just wanted to give you a hand."

"Wait, say what?" The Girl's demeanor suddenly changed.

Jake held up the pokeball. "Here, it's yours."

She snatched the pokeball in a huff.

"Heh, your welcome."

She sighed. "Sorry...when you spend hours looking for and chasing after a Clefairy, you become...eh, temperamental.."

"Hey it's okay, we're just glad we could help."

Gible growled in agreement.

"You were great Gible, return." Jake recalled Gible.

"So, what's your name?" Jake tucked away Gible's pokeball. "Where are you from?"

"I'm Emma," She adjusted her glasses. "I'm from the Unova region."

Dewott growled still unable to move.

"Hold on a second." Emma reached into her bag, pulling out a yellow spray bottle and sprayed Dewott. In mere seconds, Dewott was moving regularly again. "There all better." Emma petted Dewott softly, it purred. "Alright Dewott return." She recalled the Pokemon.

"Well I'm Jake, I'm from Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town huh? Hmph, lucky you don't have to go far from home. Of all places, why'd it have to be Kanto for the World Tournament?"

"That reminds me," Emma raised an eyebrow "you wouldn't happen to know where the gym is around here, would you?"

"Well yeah," She unzipped her hoodie, showing off the Boulderbadge pinned to her shirt. "This way."

She led Jake to a massive building with a large sign that said "Gym".

"Now that I think about it, I probably should have noticed sooner." Jake said, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah? Well hate to break it to ya but..." She pointed to the sign on the door.

Jake's eyes widened. "Closed?!" He looked closer. "Due to a fossil dig?"

Emma sighed. "Well that would explain why everyone's running around with pick axes."

Just then two men walked by with digging tools.

"Man, what a let down.." Jake sighed.

"Well, as long as we're here, maybe we should check it out." Emma said pointing at the men.

Jake looked up and sighed. "Might as well I guess."

The duo followed the men until they reached Route 3, now with a massive fossil digging site.

"Hmm, I probably should have noticed this earlier." Emma said rubbing her chin.

"Didn't you say you were chasing a Clefairy?"

"Oh yeah, that might be why."

"Well well, what have we here?"

Jake and Emma turned. Standing before them was a muscular and at the same time, youthful man with red hair and glasses. He wore a red hardhat, tank top, and baggy pants, wrapped around his waist was a grey and yellow jacket and in his hand he held a shovel.

"You guys here for the fossil dig?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Jake said, rubbing the back of his head. "Actually I had been hoping to challenge the gym."

"Oh yeah, Brock came by." He pointed his shovel at Brock, who was busy excavating with his Geodude's assistance. "He's got enthusiasm I'll tell you that."

"Wait a minute," Emma spoke. "Who are you?"

The man placed the shovel over his shoulder. "My name's Roark, Oreburgh City gym leader, and supervisor of the Oreburgh Mines."

Emma and Jake both looked puzzled. "Oreburgh?"

"I'm guessing neither of you are from the Sinnoh region?"

"Nope, Unova." Emma said proudly.

"And this is my home region." Then something came to Jake. "Wait a minute, shouldn't you be back at your gym? What if you have a challenger?"

"I doubt it. Challengers have been slow since everyone's coming to Kanto, I'm sure everything's fine back home."

Emma glanced at the fossil site. "So what are you guys digging for anyways? Dinosaur bones?"

Roark suddenly jammed his shovel into the ground. " Not quite." He turned to the site. "We're digging for fossils of ancient Pokemon, I've heard that just recently the Pewter City Museum got a machine that can revive fossils." He then pointed at the various trainers digging in the site. "That's why so many people volunteer to dig, any fossil you find is yours to keep."

"Ancient Pokemon eh?" Jake thought. "Yes, I could use a new Pokemon for the gym battle."

"Yeah, an ancient Pokemon does sound pretty cool." Emma said nonchalantly.

"Well you both are more then welcome to join."

"Wait, really?" Jake asked eagerly.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Roark then pointed to a box labeled "equipment". "Grab a tool, and have fun."

Jake and Emma both rummaged through the box, Jake pulled out a pick axe and hardhat, while Emma grabbed a shovel. The duo then jumped into the site and began going to work. It has looked so much easier from afar but Jake and Emma groaned as they continued to dig, with little results.

"Man this is taking **forever**!" Emma complained, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"I don't care." Jake dug into the ground again with his pick axe. "I'm not stopping til I find myself a fossil!" Just as he brought his pick axe down, he hit something hard. "Wait a second," He tapped lightly on it again. "I-I think I hit something!"

Everyone around them turned their attention to the duo as Jake began to rapidly dig out the object. After about five minutes he managed to pull out the object.

"Whoa, what do ya think it is?" Jake asked Emma, while keeping his eyes locked on the object.

"Looks like a fossilized butt-cheek." Emma said, looking at it funny.

"I'll be the judge of that." Roark then took a closer look at the object in Jake's hand. "Hmmm, yes! I'd recognize that fossil anywhere!"

"Wait so that _is_ a fossil?" Emma asked.

"Not just any fossil, but the rock-hard skull fossil of a Cranidos."

Jake looked puzzled. "Cranidos?"

"Cranidos is a powerful Pokemon that lived 100 million years ago, they have one of the strongest headbutts of any Pokemon." Roark then pulled out a pokeball. "I should know afterall..." He then pressed the button on the center, immediately from the pokeball emerged a large intimidating black Pokemon with a blue dome-like scalp and spikes on various parts of its' body. "I raised one myself." Roark said smiling.

Jake and Emma both cringed a bit as the large Pokemon glared at them.

"This is actually its' evolved form, Rampardos. Don't let it fool ya, it won't hurt you." Roark said petting it.

Emma pouted. "Well this is just great, you've got a fossil for a powerful Pokemon, and I've yet to find squat!" She kicked the dirt, but hit her foot on something. "Ow! What the?!" She looked down to see something pointy, jutting out of the ground. "Jackpot!" She grabbed her shovel and began to dig up the object. What she dug up, looked like a rock with a feather ingrained into it.

"Huh, well looks to me you've found yourself a plume fossil." Roark took a closer look. "Though I've never seen one quite that big before."

"Well," Emma turned to Jake. "What are we waiting for? Let's get these to the museum."

Jake and Emma dropped their tools, and ran off towards the museum, fossils in hand.

"Hey, wait up!" Roark yelled as he ran after them.

The duo dashed through Pewter City until they reached a brown building on the north side of Pewter. They rushed in, tripping over one another as they did so.

"I win!"

"What?! No way, I was here first!" Jake said.

"As if, I stepped in just before you!" Emma retorted.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Excuse me?"

Jake and Emma turned to see a tall scientist standing before them. "Can I help you?" He asked adjusting his glasses.

Emma stood up. "Yes you can in fact,".

Jake jumped in front of her. "**We **were hoping to revive some fossils we found."

"Oh? Fossils you say?"

Jake pulled out the skull fossil he had found earlier and handed it to the scientist, who then began to examine it.

"Yup that's a fossil alright."

He tucked it away and motioned to follow him.

"This way please."

He led the duo down through a door labeled "staff only". They then found themselves in a large laboratory with various machines and biotanks.

"Huh, so this is what the inside of a museum looks like." Emma said as she looked around.

"Ah, here we are." They then gazed upon a massive machine. "Now this machine will, take DNA from this fossil" he pulled the skull fossil and placed it into a compartment next to a control pad. "And watch as it recreates a Pokemon." He then pressed a few buttons on the control pad before pulling a lever next to the pad. The machine immediately sprung alive, lighting up as there was a loud whirring sound. The skull fossil was then pulled into the machine from the compartment as the machine began to work faster. At that moment Roark ran in, out of breath. No sooner had he arrived, the machine stopped. It made a loud beeping sound as a light on the top blinked on and off.

"And voila! Here's your Cranidos." The large, tubelike part of the machine opened up, revealing a short and somewhat stout Pokemon with stubby arms. It had a hooked beak, a curved back, and a light blue dome-like skull with spikes on the back of its' head. Jake pulled out his Pokedex.

_Cranidos, the head butt Pokemon. It lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its skull is as hard as iron._

Cranidos looked around, somewhat puzzled by its' surroundings. "Well hi there Cranidos." It looked up to see Jake, smiling at it warmly. "Welcome to the team." He reached for Cranidos, it flinched at first, unsure of Jakes intention. He petted it softly, causing it to somewhat pur. He then lifted it out of the machine, though with some effort. "Boy, for a little guy," he struggled to lift it up. "You sure are heavy." Roark couldn't help but smile as Cranidos rubbed its' head on Jake's leg affectionately.

Meanwhile...

Just outside of the museum, a certain trench coated figure walked up to the front.

"I've found the museum." He said into a walkie talkie. "Commencing operation: Firewall."

Back inside...

Emma tapped her foot impatiently as the scientist taught Jake about his new Pokemon.

"Excuse me!" She blurted out. "He's not the only one with a fossil you know!"

The scientist seemed puzzled at first, but soon realized what she meant. "Oh yes, I believe you also had a fossil that needed to be revived?"

"Yes in fact," she pulled out her plume fossil. "I do."

"Hmm, that's one big plume fossil." The scientist took the fossil and placed it into the machine. "Sure hope it works." He was about to start the machine when there was a loud explosion that seemed to come from the front of the museum.

"What on Earth?!" All four of them ran out to the museum entrance, there they were greeted by a massive blue, bulky Pokemon, behind it stood a Caucasian man wearing a black officer cap, and stiff military-like outfit. On the center of his hat and right side of his suite was a red "R" insignia.

"Nidoqueen, Hyper Beam!" The massive Pokemon then fired an orange beam out of its' mouth into the museum, setting part of it ablaze.

"Hey! Just who are you!?" Roark demanded. The man turned to see them.

"The names Zero." The Nidoqueen turned, glaring at them. "And you're dead." Nidoqueen lunged at them.

"Go Rampardos!" Roark threw a pokeball, Rampardos immediately emerged, charging forward, its' head lowered. "Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos's head began to glow as it struck Nidoqueen in the stomach.

"Strength attack, now!" Nidoqueen then punched Rampardos right in the face, striking it with enough force to make it stumble back.

"That's strong!" Roark said in disbelief.

Jake glanced at his Pokedex. "Maybe we can help." Cranidos then stepped forward. "Go Cranidos!" It ran towards Nidoqueen.

"Oh please," Zero scoffed. "Nidoqueen, crush it!" Nidoqueen swung at Cranidos but it leapt, avoiding it's massive paw. "What's this?!" Zero could hardly believe what he saw.

"Fire Punch!" Cranidos' hand became engulfed in flames, it then punched Nidoqueen on the side of its' head.

"Now it's our turn!" Roark stepped forward. "Rampardos, Head Smash!" Rampardos then flung itself forward with the force of a freight train, striking Nidoqueen. The lumbering Pokemon fell with a loud thud. At that moment the scientist ran over to the portion of the museum, still ablaze.

"We need to douse these flames!"

"Leave that to me." Emma said grabbing a pokeball. "Dewott, Water Gun!" Dewott emerged from the pokeball and without skipping a beat it sprayed the flames with a stream of water that it shot from its' mouth.

"Alright, what's your deal here?" Roark demanded.

"Hmph, you really don't know? Have you never heard of Team Rocket?"

Team Rocket. Why did that name seem so familiar to Jake? He knew he had heard that before, but where?

"That's right..." He had finally had the realization. "Those guys Professor Oak spoke of." He thought to himself.

"Shame." Zero recalled Nidoqueen. "It seems that our reputation isn't as strong as I thought." He then pulled out another pokeball. "Oh well." There was a flash and suddenly standing before them was a large , grey, pterodactyl-like Pokemon.

"An Aerodactyl?!" Roark couldn't believe his eyes.

"Aerodactyl, Supersonic!" The Pokemon flew up in the air before letting out a high pitch screech. Roark and Jake both covered their ears as Cranidos and Rampardos seemed to get the raw end of the attack. When Aerodactyl's attack had ceased, Rampardos and Cranidos seemed incredibly shaky, having difficulty keeping their balance.

"Oh no!"

Jake looked puzzled.

"Whats wrong with them?" Jake asked.

"They've been confused by Supersonic!"

"Confused?" Cranidos began head butting everything in sight, believing it to be the enemy. Rampardos bashed its' head on the ground, harming itself in the process.

"Pathetic." Zero smirked watching them struggle. "Aerodactyl." He snapped his fingers. Aerodactyl flew up, its' body becoming hard as steel. It then dived at the two Pokemon, knocking them over.

"Come on Rampardos," Roark urged. "Snap out of it!" Suddenly Rampardos shoke its' head regaining control of its' senses. It glanced over to Cranidos (who was still confused) and poked it on its' shoulder. Cranidos flailed a bit at first but then shoke off its' confusion.

"Yes! Alright Rampardos, Zen Headbutt!"

"Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Both Cranidos and Rampardos charged at Aerodactyl, but it avoided their attack with little effort.

"That's the best you can do?" Zero taunted.

Roark growled. "Rampardos, Stone Edge now!" Rampardos then was surrounded by two blue rings that then materialized into jagged stones. It then fired them at Aerodactyl. It avoided the stones with ease seemingly grinning as it did so.

"That Aerodacyl's fast!" Emma said in amazement.

"Yeah, it's too fast." The scientist said. "Flying types are tricky, they can be incredibly hard to hit. Especially one that's that fast. If only we had...That's it!" Emma turned to scientist. "Your plume fossil. We need to revive it!"

He grabbed Emma by the hand and ran back into the lab.

"Whoa, whoa wait, what's the plan here?"

"That Plume fossil contains an ancient flying type Pokemon. If we can revive it, we may have a chance against that Aerodactyl." He pressed the same buttons on the control pad as before. "I sure hope this works..." He pulled the switch. Yet again the machine sprung to life. But this time it seem to be working harder, as if it were creating something bigger. It continued with this for about a minute before the red light on the top started blinking and the machine buzzed. The scientist sighed in relief. "It worked." The front then opened up but what his eyes widened as he saw what stood inside. Standing in the machine was a reptilian looking Pokemon with feathers. It had a long tail, sharp claws and bald head. "That's no Archen." He said somewhat amazed. Emma pulled out her Pokedex.

_Archeops the first bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Archen. It runs better than it flies. It takes off into the sky by running at a speed of 25 mph._

"No wonder the fossil was so large." The scientist said with a chuckle.

"Yes! With Archeops, we can win this." Unbeknownst to Emma, Archeops glanced out the doorway, noticing the battle taking place. It snorted before grabbing Emma's shoulders with its' feet. Without waisting any time it took off out the doorway.

Rampardos flew back into a display case.

"Rampardos!"

"Crap! Quick Cranidos, use Fire Punch!"

"Wing Attack!"

As Cranidos ran at Aerodactyl, its' hand engulfed in flame, Aerodactyl knocked it back easily with its' wing. It landed near Rampardos as both struggled to try and get up.

"Finish it Aerodactyl." Aerodactyl opened its' mouth as the inside began to glow. "Hyper Beam!" Aerodactyl fired a massive beam at the two Pokemon.

"Rampardos get out of there!" Roark urged.

"Quick Cranidos get out of the way!"

Cranidos attempted to stand up while Rampardos struggled to sit up, But both Pokemon seemed unable to escape the attack. Just then a green stream of fire intercepted the Hyper Beam attack.

"What the-?"

Roark, Jake and Zero all looked over as Archeops flew up to Aerodactyl's level.

"Sorry I'm late." Emma said still in its' grip. "I was getting a friend."

"An Archeops, eh?" Zero said intrigued.

"So that's why the fossil was so large." Roark thought.

"No matter. Aerodactyl, Hyper Beam!"

"Quick Archeops, Dragonbreath!"

Archeops then expelled a stream of green flames from its' mouth, striking Aerodactyl just before it could use its' attack. Aerodactyl cringed as it was engulfed by the flames.

"Don't just sit there Aerodactyl, Hyper Beam." But Aerodactyl, couldn't move, it had even stopped flying, and stood on the ground immobile.

"Aerodactyl's paralyzed, now's our chance!" Roark said.

"Right, Cranidos, Headbutt!" Cranidos charged forward, tackling Aerodactyl in the stomach.

"Now Rampardos, Stone Edge!" Rampardos finally stood up before white rings formed around it. It flung the stones at Aerodactyl just after they materialized, and this time each of them struck their mark. Aerodactyl fell back, defeated.

Zero growled. "Return." He recalled the Pokemon. "You may have beaten me now, but that was only a taste of our might."

"Our might? Just who are you guys?!"

Zero grinned maliciously. "We are Team Rocket. And very soon we will rule all."

He pulled out a pokeball. "But for now..." He tossed it. "Magmar, Smokescreen!" Immediately a flaming Pokemon emerged and exhaled a massive cloud of smoke. Everyone covered their faces, careful not to inhale the smoke, and by the time it cleared, Zero was gone.

Later...

"Man I still can't believe he got away." Jake said disgruntled as Officer Jenny closed off the museum.

"Yeah well, at least we were able to stop him from causing too much damage." Roark replied. "And besides, I think you two made some new friends." He pointed at Archeops, who was still perched on Emma's shoulder and Cranidos who stood next to Jake's leg.

Jake smiled at Cranidos before petting it. "Yeah, I guess you're right there."

Roark chuckled. "Say, didn't you say something about wanting to challenge Brock."

Jake looked up. "Yeah."

"Well Brock's gym happens to be a rock type gym. And I happen to be a rock type gym leader myself." He adjusted his glasses. "If you want, I could train with you and prepare you to face Brock."

Jake lit up to the offer. "That'd be great Roark."

Roark turned to Emma. "Emma, I could train with you as well."

"Nah, I'm good." She showed him the boulderbadge pinned to her shirt. "But I've got nothing better to do, so I think I'll watch."

Roark nodded. "Fine by me." He and Jake moved to a more open area, at that point Roark pulled out a pokeball. "Now let's get started."

* * *

Next up: Showdown at the Gym


	4. Showdown at the Gym

"Alright Charmander, Flamethrower!" Charmander inhaled before expelling a stream of flames at a large boulder-like Pokemon. It absorbed the blow, but was clearly effected by it. "Cranidos, Headbutt!" Cranidos charged forward before jumping, head butting the boulder Pokemon and causing it to stumble back from the sheer shock. "Alright Gible, now, use Dragon Rage!" Gible's stomach began to glow with a blue orb of energy, then a blue orb formed in its' mouth. It chomped down and openned its' mouth again, but all that came out was a large puff of smoke.

"I think that move still needs work." Roark said with a chuckle.

Charmander and Jake sighed in disappointment as Cranidos simply shook its' head.

"But even still your Pokemon seem to be in top shape." Charmander puffed out its' chest, while Cranidos rubbed its' head modestly.

Jake lifted up Gible. "Oh well, we'll get Dragon Rage down eventually." Gible growled as it gave a thumbs up in agreement.

"I'd say you're ready for your challenge." Roark turned to the boulder Pokemon. "I'm sure Golem agrees." It nodded with a growl. "Alright Golem, take five." He recalled Golem. "So do you feel ready?"

"Yeah, I think we do." Jake said confidently.

"Have you given any thought to your strategy?"

"Well..." Jake thought for a moment.

"Powerful Pokemon alone won't win you a badge." Roark explained. "Now I don't know how Brock runs it, but in my gym, challengers and the gym leader both use three Pokemon each so strategy is a must for most challengers."

"Yeah, it doesn't work that way in Brock's gym." Emma explained. "Challengers are allowed to use as many Pokemon as they have on hand."

"How was your challenge at the gym?" Jake asked intrigued.

Emma grinned proudly. "The gym was a cinch with Dewott by my side."

Roark chuckled. "Man, if I had a nickel for every challenger who came to my gym with a water Pokemon..."

Suddenly Jake's Pokegear beeped.

"Oh crap, my challenge starts soon." He pulled out three pokeballs. "Everyone return." He recalled his Pokemon before bolting for the gym.

"Hey wait up!" Roark ran after him.

"This I gotta see." Emma said to herself before running after them.

Jake sprinted as fast as he could. Finally he reached the gym. As he entered he ran up to the reception desk.

"Hello my name's Jacob. I'm scheduled for a challenge."

"One moment please." The receptionist looked through the book before her. "Ah, there you are, challenger #6."

Jake nodded.

"Your challenge will begin shortly, as soon as the current challenge has concluded."

"Current challenge?" Suddenly there was a loud thud. Jake looked through the doorway at a large rocky battlefield. A large Rhydon stood proudly with its' arms crossed with a massive Onix by its' feet. At that point the referee spoke.

"Onix is unable to battle, Rhydon wins. Which means the victor goes to the challenger, Justin."

"Justin?!" Jake thought out loud as the young boy behind Rhydon cheered, excited.

"Well, looks like you came at just the right time." She said looking up. At that moment Roark and Emma finally caught up. "Oh, welcome do you all wish to challenge the Pewter City gym?"

"Huh? Oh no we're here to watch." Roark explained.

"Well the entrance to the stands would be over there." She point to a doorway next to the entrance to the battlefield. Roark and Emma nodded before heading to the doorway.

"Good luck Jake." Roark said just before heading to the stands. Jake nodded with a smile.

"Now before you begin allow me to explain the rules of this gym." She then took out a rule book. "Now, before challengers may face Brock, they must first defeat three trainers from the gym. You may only use one Pokemon each, any substitutions will lead to disqualification. " Jake nodded.

"Understood."

She continued. "If or when you have defeated all three of the trainers, you may face Brock. When facing Brock, challengers are allowed to use as many Pokemon as they have available. The gym leader will use only two Pokemon and only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon. The match will end when all Pokemon of either side is defeated."

Jake nodded again.

"Good luck, your challenge will begin once you enter the battlefield."

Jake took a deep breath as he went off towards the battlefield. At that point he saw Brock handing Justin his boulderbadge.

"Awesome, my first badge!" Justin said excited before bolting out, not even seeming to notice Jake.

"Heh, still as reckless as always." Jake thought, shaking his head.

"Welcome challenger." Brock said noticing Jake. "Welcome to the Pewter City gym." He shook Jake's hand. "I assume Nancy explained the criteria of the gym for you?"

Jake nodded. "She did."

Brock grinned. "Well good luck, I hope to face you soon." And with that, Brock disappeared through a doorway on the other side of the battlefield. No sooner had he left, a young camper came through and stood at the opposite end of the battlefield. At that point the referee spoke.

"The Pewter City gym challenge will now begin. The first three battles will be with one Pokemon each, and the battle will conclude when one or both Pokemon of either side falls." Suddenly a large projector screen above the stands came on. "Alright trainers choose your Pokemon."

The camper smirked. "I hope you have a lot of time on your hands, cause your several light years away from facing Brock!"

Emma groaned while Roark sighed hearing that.

"He **does** realize that light years is a measure of distance right?" Emma asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Well he's got spirit, I'll give him that." Roark chuckled.

Jake couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Hey what's so funny?" The camper demanded.

"Light years is a distance measurement." Jake laughed.

The Camper thought for a minute and then realized his mistake.

"Er...well...Nevermind, you still won't win!" He then tossed a pokeball on to the field. Out emerged a yellow armadillo like Pokemon with a lined pattern covering its' head and back.

Jake also tossed a pokeball, in a flash, Charmander stood eagerly on the field. On the screen, it wrote "Sandshrew vs Charmander".

"Begin!" The ref yelled.

"Charmander, Growl attack!" Charmander let out a high pitch growl, Sandshrew covered it's ears as sound waves struck it.

"Sandshrew stay strong!" Sandshrew was clearly discomforted but still tried to stand strong. "Let's show them. Sandshrew, Tackle!" Sandshrew then got on all fours as it charged at Charmander despite its' attack.

"Alright Charmander, Flamethrower!" Charmander then stopped growling and instead expelled a stream of flames right into the charging Sandshrew. As the flames petered out, Sandshrew stood in place, still in a charging position, its' body singed. It then fell flat on its' face.

"Sandshrew!" The camper yelled in horror.

There was a loud buzz on the screen.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, Charmander wins!"

"Nice work Charmander." Charmander puffed out its' chest smiling proudly.

The camper walked up to Sandshrew. "Nice try Sandshrew. We'll get em next time." Sandshrew growled weakly, before he recalled the Pokemon.

"Wow, a one hit KO." Emma said impressed.

"That Charmander's got some spunk, that's for sure." Roark replied.

Jake recalled Charmander. At that point the Camper left, then came a large burly, shirtless man. He stood at the opposite end of the field.

"I hope you didn't get too comfortable kid, otherwise this next one's really gonna rock you!"

He tossed a pokeball as a Pokemon that looked like a boulder with four arms and legs emerged.

"What a lame pun..." Emma groaned.

"Can't all be comedians." Roark shrugged.

"Alright Gible, your turn!" Jake tossed another pokeball as Gible emerged, landing in the field.

The screen then wrote: "Graveler vs Gible".

"Begin!"

"Graveler use Rollout!" Graveler curled into a ball and began rolling towards Gible.

"Quick Gible, Dig!" Gible dived underground, just before Graveler reached it.

"Oh no you don't, Graveler Magnitude!" Graveler then jumped, sending a shockwave through the field as it landed.

"Oh that's not good..." Roark said grimly.

Suddenly Gible was forced out of the ground.

"What happened?!" Jake said shocked.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Emma asked.

"Magnitude is a ground type attack that never has a set amount of damage, while its' power isn't set, it does double the amount of damage when the opponent's underground." Roark explained.

Gible landed on its' rear, visibly shaken.

"Alright Rollout again!" Graveler then began rolling towards Gible again.

"Alright Gible Dig once more!" Gible leapt back into the hole it was forced out of.

"Wait, didn't he just fail with that?" Emma said puzzled.

"I think he has some sort of strategy in mind."

Graveler continued to roll towards Gible, at that point it rolled right over the hole Gible was in.

"Now Gible!" Immediately Gible sprung up, sending Graveler flying.

"What the?!" The other trainer said amazed.

Graveler began to panic as it went flying through the air. Gible then leaped out of the ground.

"Nows our chance, Gible Take Down!" Gible lunged forward, striking Graveler just before it it the ground. It fell with a loud thud. Yet again the screen buzzed as Graveler lay unable to stand.

"Graveler is unable to battle, Gible wins."

"You did it Gible!" Gible flexed despite being clearly tired. "Alright return." He recalled Gible.

"You gave it your all Graveler, great work." The trainer recalled Graveller and left. Next up came a very chubby hiker.

He took his position.

"Well kiddo, I'm surprised you made it this far." He reached for a pokeball. "But I'm afraid that's as far as you'll get." He tossed it as a brown Pokemon wearing a skull and wielding a bone emerged.

"Alright," Jake pulled out Cranidos' pokeball. "Looks like it's your turn-" He was about to throw the pokeball, when suddenly Charmander emerged on its' own.

"Huh? Charmander?" Jake looked puzzled.

Suddenly the screen read "Cubone vs Charmander "

"Well I guess there's no going back now."

"That Charmander's kinda pushy, isn't it?" Emma said.

"Hm, guess the little guy really likes to battle."

"Begin!"

"Charmander Flamethrower!" Charmander inhaled.

"Cubone, you know what to do."

As Charmander exhaled its' flames, Cubone held its' bone up in front of itself, twirling it quickly, blocking the flames.

"Whoa!" Jake said astonished. Even Charmander seemed shocked by what it saw.

"Huh, that's clever." Emma crossed her arms

"Life's full of surprises." Roark shrugged.

"Alright Cubone, Bone Rush!" Cubone rushed at Charmander.

"Charmander, Scratch attack!" As Cubone got close, Charmander began to swipe at it with its' claws. Cubone also swung its' bone at Charmander. Both attacks collided with one another, neither side giving each other an opening.

"Hmm, guess we'll have to take a different approach, Cubone, Bone Club!"

Cubone raised up its' bone, but just as it brought it down to attack, Charmander swung its' claw again, breaking the bone from Cubone's grip.

"Oh no!" The Hiker said as the bone went flying, Cubone watched in horror as it landed several feet away. It then turned to see Charmander, glaring with a confident grin.

"Alright Charmander, Flamethrower, full blast!" Charmander took a deep breath before letting out a massive blast of flames, blasting Cubone back several feet.

"Cubone, no!" Cubone landed at the hikers feet, its' body smoking. Yet again the screen buzzed.

"Cubone is unable to battle, Charmander wins!"

"We did it!" Charmander expelled a puff of smoke from its' nostrils as its' trainer celebrated.

The hiker recalled Cubone. "Nice work kiddo, I guess you really are challenger material." He turned. "I'll get Brock."

Jake nodded, eager to face the gym leader.

"Huh, he actually did it." Emma said grinning.

"But of course, you didn't think all that hard work would go to waste did ya?"

"Well, actually...I kinda did." She said sheepishly.

"You're not one for confidence are ya?"

At that moment Brock entered through the doorway. "Well, well, looks like you're quite the challenger." He stepped up to his end of the field. "I'm impressed."

"The official battle between Jake the challenger and Brock the gym leader will now commence. The challenger will be allowed to use as many Pokemon as he has available, while the gym leader will only use two Pokemon. Furthermore, the gym leader is forbidden from substituting Pokemon while the challenger is free to make substitutions."

Charmander growled, eager to battle.

"Alright trainers, whenever your ready."

Brock pulled out a pokeball. "Well I hope, you're ready," His demeanor suddenly became stern. "Cause now you face a gym leader!" He tossed the pokeball and a boulder Pokemon with arms appeared on the field.

"A rock type, just like Nurse Joy said...Quick Charmander returned!" Charmander looked back in shock and dissapointment as Jake recalled it.

"Return?" Brock seemed surprised.

Jake pulled out Cranidos' pokeball. "Well, better late than never." He tossed It onto the field. In a flash, Cranidos emerged. It snorted confidently.

"Oh, you're the second challenger today to come at me with another rock type." He looked as Cranidos kicked up dirt, ready to charge. "And it looks to me like this one's ready ta go."

The screen shifted to say "Geodude vs Cranidos."

"Begin!"

"Cranidos Headbutt!" Cranidos let out a roar as it lunged forward, its' head lowered.

"Tackle!" Geodude then shot forward.

"That's fast!" Roark said somewhat amazed.

The two Pokemon collided with each other as they both attempted to knock back the other. Suddenly Geodude over powered Cranidos' attack. Forcing it back.

"Cranidos!" Cranidos landed on its' rear as it shook its' head.

"Ha, while I can tell your Cranidos is tough, I'm afraid it's still no match for Geodude."

"We'll show ya! Cranidos, Screech attack!" Cranidos jumped back on its' feet as it let out a high pitch screech, everyone in the building covered their ears.

"Oh man, I was hoping he wouldn't use that attack!" Emma said cringing.

"Well, there's always gonna be surprises in battles!". Roark said in response.

Geodude seemed to cringe as well as the screech became louder.

"Good, now Cranidos use Fire Punch!" Cranidos stopped screeching and instead ran at Geodude with its' fist burning. Just before it could punch Geodude, it blocked the attack.

"But how?!" Jake stepped back in shock.

"Hmph, clever, using Screech to try and lower Geodude's defenses." Brock smirked. "But I'm afraid, even with Screech, fire type attacks still won't do much to my Geodude."

"Uh oh, Cranidos get away!"

"Tackle!" As Cranidos attempted to jump back but Geodude again shot forward, tackling Cranidos with a massive amount of force. Cranidos fell back by Jake's feet.

"Cranidos!" It struggled to get up.

"Let's finish this, Geodude Rollout!" Geodude curled up, and began to roll towards Cranidos.

"Cranidos get out of the way!"

Cranidos had just got up when Geodude struck it with Rollout.

"No Cranidos!" Cranidos fell back and this time didn't get up. The screen buzzed again.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, Geodude wins!"

"Great work Geodude." Geodude flexed as it grunted.

"Well that's a let down." Emma said disappointed.

"Yeah, especially after all that training we did with Cranidos." Roark said equally disappointed.

"Cranidos return." Jake recalled the Pokemon. "Nice try Cranidos, we'll get em next time."

"It was an interesting idea using Cranidos." Brock exclaimed. "But in bout between rock type Pokemon, the strongest one always wins."

"Hmm..." Jake pulled out another pokeball. "Try this!" He tossed the pokeball, as Charmander emerged, growling as intimidating as it could be.

"A fire type?" Brock seemed puzzled by this choice.

"Oh come on, he should no fire's not gonna work." Emma said, seemingly embarrassed by what she saw. "Why not go with Gible?"

Roark thought for a minute. "Well remember, Gible took a lot of damage from that bout with Graveler. So Charmander's the only one at full health." He crossed his arms. "I guess he wants to play it safe then sorry."

"Begin!" The ref yelled.

"Geodude Rollout!". Geodude began rolling towards Charmander.

"Go Charmander!" Charmander ran towards Geodude.

"Okay, what's this kid thinking?" Brock thought. "He should know Charmander doesn't stand a chance."

Charmander kept running, getting closer and closer.

"Wait for it..." Jake thought as it kept running. "Now jump!"

Suddenly Charmander leaped right over Geodude, much to the shock of Geodude and Brock alike.

"Great, now Charmander, Flamethrower!" Charmander turned around and expelled a stream of flames, hitting Geodude just as it stopped rolling. When the attack ceased, Geodude remained in place, its' body smoking.

"I can't believe that worked." Emma said surprised.

"Fire type attacks may not do much to rock types but sometimes they can work, especially if hit in the right spot." Roark thought back for a second. "I've learned that the hard way."

"Geodude stay strong!" Geodude tried its' best ignore the pain. "Tackle, now!" Geodude shot towards Charmander.

"Let's show them, Charmander, Fire Spin!" There was a sparkle in Charmander's eye as it avoided the attack. It then fired another stream of flames, which exploded into a flaming vortex upon hitting Geodude. The vortex soon became a pillar of swirling flames before it dissipated. Geodude floated there, completely chared. It coughed out a puff of smoke before falling to the ground. The screen then buzzed.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Charmander wins."

"Thats showin em Charmander!" Charmander snorted, releasing smoke from its' nostrils.

"I didn't know Charmander knew Fire Spin." Emma seemed surprised and yet impressed at the same time.

"Yup, Charmander learned Fire Spin during our little training session yesterday. You weren't around at the time, you were too busy training Dewott and Clefairy." Roark chuckled.

Brock recalled Geodude. "Well you're something alright, most challengers don't even make it this far." He pulled out his second pokeball. "But playtime is over!" He tossed it, in a flash a massive snake-like Pokemon made of boulders.

"Yup, there it is." Emma said. "That Onix."

Charmander didn't even flinch, in spite of the massive Pokemon before it, Charmander simply glared at it eye to eye.

"Well, that Charmander of yours sure has guts, I'll give it that."

"You have **no **idea..."

"Begin!"

"Alright Charmander, Fire Spin!" Charmander took a deep breath.

"Bide!" Onix stood still as Charmander expelled a flaming vortex from its' mouth. A direct hit. Yet Onix didn't flinch, it remained still.

"Whoa that's tough." Jake said amazed. "Quick Charmander, Flamethrower!" Charmander the landed a direct hit on Onix's head with a stream of flames. Onix remained still. When the flames petered out, Onix seemed to stand there, its' body visibly burned. "Yes, great work Charmander." Suddenly Onix looked up, grinning as it did so (or as best as it could)

"But how?!" Jake stepped back in shock. Brock only smirked with a chuckle.

"This isn't good..." Roark said grimly.

"Ooookay..." Jake seemed unsure what to do. "Uh, Charmander use Scratch!" Charmander ran forward, leaped and scratched Onix across the face, suddenly a bright aura began to emanate from Onix.

"Now what?!"

Brock chuckled. "Now Onix!" Onix lifted up its' tail, Charmander frantically tried to get away but Onix struck it with its' tail. Charmander went flying across the field, hitting the wall.

"Charmander!" Charmander fell on the floor and didn't get up. The screen buzzed.

"Charmander is unable to battle, Onix wins."

"What...happened?" Jake asked dumbfounded.

"You've just witnessed Onix's Bide." Brock said with his arms crossed. "When a Pokemon uses Bide, it cannot move for some time, but if it is attacked during that time, it will return the damage twice as much." He pointed at Charmander. "That Charmander of yours is no doubt strong, but power alone will only get you so far."

Jake growled as he recalled Charmander. He then took out Gible's pokeball. "It's all up to you now." He tossed it. "Go!"

Gible emerged, but it panted as it stood on the field.

"Ah, a ground type, good choice." He looked closer. "Although, your Gible looks as though it's ran a marathon."

"We're just fine, right Gible?" Gible growled as it nodded.

"Begin!"

"Alright Gible Take Down!" Gible lunged forward.

"Onix, Skull Bash!" Onix shot forward with its' head down, overpowering Gible and sending it flying.

"I knew that wouldn't work." Emma sighed.

"Yeah especially on an opponent that big." Roark added.

Jake growled. "Quick Gible use Dig!" Just before Gible landed, it dived underground. Onix looked around, when suddenly it felt something right under it. Then to everyone's shock, Gible chucked Onix from under ground.

"Whoa!" Emma's eyes widened.

"Hmm, your Gible's strong, not many opponents can toss Onix like that." Brock said grinning.

"Lets keep it up, Gible use Dig again!" Gible dived back into the ground.

"Onix, use Bide!" Onix then remained still, until Gible tossed it from below again.

"Use Dig again!" Gible burrowed again. And yet again it chucked Onix from below. At that point Onix began to be engulfed by a familiar energy.

"Now Onix!" Onix lifted its' tail up.

"Quick Gible, back underground!" Gible leapt back into the hole it dug earlier, narrowly avoiding Onix's tail.

"But how?!" Brock was taken by surprise.

"That's fast!" Emma thought.

Gible then emerged but this time, shot out if the ground, uppercutting Onix.

"Yes, a direct hit!" Roark said, excited.

"Quick Onix, use Slam!" Before Gible could get away, Onix swung its' tail, sending Gible crashing through through various rocks on the battle field. Gible smashed through one last rock before landing on its' stomach.

"Gible!" Gible struggled but tried as hard as it could to stand up. "Come on Gible I know you can do it!" Jake urged. Gible managed to get on one knee.

"Yeesh, I don't think Gible can take much more." Emma said disappointed.

"Gible's been through a lot, I can see why it's struggling." Roark replied.

"Shall we call it quits?"

"Huh?!" Jake said in shock.

"It's clear that Gible's taken a lot of damage, and it's got to be at it's limit. There's no shame in calling it off. In fact it's a trainer's responsibility to know the limits of their Pokemon."

Jake growled as he thought. Should he forfeit? Sure they would lose but if they kept going...Gible could end up killed. Should he quit? Or should he-

Gible growled defiantly, interrupting Jake's thoughts. Despite it's wounds, Gible stood determined. Brock could hardly believe what he saw.

"G-Gible?" Gible turned, staring at Jake, with sheer determination in its' eyes. Jake stared, surprised and yet touched at the same time. He then smiled and nodded.

"Alright." Gible nodded as well as it turned back to Onix.

"Huh, that Gible sure wants to win." Emma said intrigued.

"Yeah, I think Gible shares Jakes goals. I think it also doesn't want to let down as well as the rest of Jake's team."

"Well, perhaps Gible is more resilient than I thought." Brock said intrigued.

"Yeah, we'll show ya." Gible growled, sharing its' trainer's enthusiasm. "Gible, Dragon Rage!"

Emma and Roark seemed shocked hearing that.

"Aaand he's doomed..." Emma groaned.

Gible's eyes seemed to turn read for a brief moment as a blue orb of energy formed in its' stomach. It then opened its' mouth as a massive stream of blue and black flames burst from its' mouth. It then took the shape of a dragon, Onix's eyes widened as the massive burst of energy engulfed it. There was a small explosion as it made contact.

"Onix no!"

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Onix at first stood perfectly still, its' body smoking, but then fell over with a loud thud.

"Onix?!" Brock yelled in horror.

The screen buzzed for the final time.

"Onix is unable to battle, Gible wins, which means the victory goes to the challenger!"

Gible smiled, relieved and then fell back on its' rear. "Gible." Jake lifted up Gible. "You did great Gible, thank you." Gible growled happily.

"Onix return." Brock recalled Onix. "I'm very proud of you." He said as he put away the pokeball.

"He...actually won?" Emma could hardly believe.

"Man, what a perfect time to master Dragon Rage." Roark said smiling. "Now there's a bound between trainer and Pokemon..."

Later...

"And Gible gets the MVP award." Charmander eyed Gible enviously as Jake handed it a bowl with extra Pokemon food. Gible gleefully guzzled the Pokemon food, as Jake couldn't help but marvel at his new boulderbadge.

"Hmph, well you managed to get the badge," Emma glanced over his shoulder. "Gotta say, I'm kinda surprised."

"What's that suppose ta mean?" Jake responded defensively.

"Well, you never did seem like the one for strategy."

"Hey, I won didn't I?"

"Yup, and that's all that matters." The duo leaped back as Roark appeared standing behind them, seemingly out of nowhere. "You trained hard, you believed in your Pokemon, and it ultimately led to victory." He udjusted his glasses. "And your Pokemon successfully mastered a move in the process." Gible blushed as it rubbed the back of its' head. "Most rookies learn that the hard way." Roark chuckled.

Jake and Emma laughed.

"Well I should be getting back to Sinnoh, now that the dig's over I might as well get back to the gym."

"Yeah, you do that." Emma said.

"I hope you both make it into the World Tournament."

"Oh you can expect it, and you can expect to see me win it." Jake said puffing out his chest.

"Excuse me but the only one winning the Tournament is me." Emma said smugly.

"Says who?!"

"Says me." Jake and Emma glared at one another.

Roark couldn't help but laugh. "Well looks like you two've got a rivalry going." He stepped between them. "Well why don't you guys make a deal with eachother? May the best trainer win."

Jake and Emma glared at each other once again. "Deal!" The said with a handshake.

"That's the spirit." Roark began to head for the door. "I hope you both give it your all."

"Oh we will."

Roark chuckled as he headed out the door. Jake and Emma waved goodbye to him.

Jake then glanced at his badge once more. "Well one down, seven more to go." Then he thought of something. "Hey where is the next gym anyways?"

Emma glanced at the map. "I believe we want to go to Cerulean City." She looked closer. "And the way there...is through Mt. Moon." Emma seemed less than enthusiastic realizing this.

"Why so down all the sudden?"

"I just came from there." Emma groaned. "The place is like a maze."

"Uh maze huh?" Jake thought for a minute. "Hmm, what would you say to a truce?"

"Huh?"

"If this Mt. Moon is really as exhausting as you say, we'd probably spare us both a headache, if we stuck together."

Emma thought. "You might be on to something there."

Jake held out his hand. "So what do ya say? Friends for now?"

"Yeah." Emma shook his hand. "At least until we get to the gym."

Elsewhere...

Zero stood at the outskirts of Lavender Town.

"Yeesh, this place is even creepier than when that Pokemon Tower was still around."

Lavender Town had long been abandoned after the supposed hauntings in the radio tower as well as the town in general. Many channelers claimed the spirits were angered by the loss of their resting place and were taking it out on the living. While it sounded ridiculous it seemed to scare enough residents to make them leave. Ever since then the town remained empty, supposedly still haunted by the angry souls from the Pokemon Tower.

Zero kept moving, not wanting to spend anymore time in the town than he needed to. Suddenly something buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out his PokeNav and put it to his ear.

"Yes boss?"

A very dark and distorted voice spoke on the other end.

"I still have yet to hear about any progress on your latest task."

"Operation Firewall has been carried out sir."

"So the Pewter City Museum is no more?"

"Well...not exactly..."

"What happened!?"

"Well...there were these kids, and a gym leader from Sinnoh then-"

"Enough! I expect results, you are to get the job done and leave no witnesses, is that clear?!"

"...Yes sir."

"Good. Now, report back to Celedon, we will discuss this further."

"Yes sir, on my way."

* * *

Next up: As bright as Mt. Moon

Authors note: In case it isn't clear, this takes place a day after the last chapter. Just wanted to clear that up. Also Team Rocket has a new leader...Three guesses for who it is.


End file.
